I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus
by BeBe says hi
Summary: The host club decides to have a Christmas party  Hikaru/OC
1. Chapter 1

**BeBe: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, any of it's characters, or the school. I also, do not own Christmas.**

_I had known the twins for years. Ever since I was a little girl, and had taken my first trip to Japan, when I was five. My great aunt was their maid, and lived in a little cottage right next to their mansion._

_They had come bounding up to my door, and asked me if I wanted to play. Surprisingly, or not, I understood what they had been saying, my parents big fanatics of the Japanese language. I was the only one who could tell them apart without the idiotic-though, adimittedly cute-blue and pink dresses their parents made them wear. And, sooner or later, I became their best friend._

_I visited every summer, for an entire month. They were always so excited to see me, waiting for me at the airport, with big smiles on their faces._

_I was also the only one who trully knew how they saw the world. They were on one side of the fence, and the rest of the world, was on the other. I asked them where I was, and they had said that I was at the top, trying to decide which side to go on. Once, I had tried to tell them to open the fence, but they shook their heads._

_"The world will see us." Kaoru had said._

_"Face it."_

_"You'll fall." Hikaru had counter acted._

_"Then, catch me."_

_They never did open the gates, but one time, I very nearly decided which side to go on. It was when I was in the sixth grade, when I had first transferred to Ouran-thanks to some strings that got pulled, that I'm not allowed to talk about. I had wanted to surprise them, when they saw me, but I was a whole year younger then them, and was in B-class, instead of the A-class. So, I never got the chance._

_Then, some of my friends told me about the games the twins played on girls. I had trouble believing them, so they decided to prove it. They had put a wig on me, and left a fake love note on Hikaru's desk, before telling me to wait in a secluded area of the school. They had also told me to pretend to believe everything the twins say._

_Hikaru came to meet me at the scheduled time. His eyes were slightly sad. "Did you leave this note?" he asked, holding it up._

_I nodded, and worked a blush onto my face. It wasn't hard, he looked cute, standing there, hallowed by sunlight. "I did."_

_"I'm sorry, but I'm not Hikaru." he bowed his head, slightly, "I'm Kaoru."_

_I knew perfectly well that he was Hikaru, though. "Oh." was all I could say._

_"I'm sorry to say this." he continued. "But, Hikaru likes another girl. But, I like you. Maybe," he flashed a smile. "You could give _me_ a try?"_

_That didn't seem so bad, they played this trick on everyone. I hadn't gotten why the girls had gotten so mad. But, I had to stay in roll. "Um... okay. I'll try."_

_Hikaru smiled. "That's great!" he turned around. "Hey, Kaoru! She said she'd go out with you!"_

_Kaoru appeared from behind a pillar smiling evilly._

_"What?" I had pretended to act surprised._

_Now the twins looked mean. "By saying you'll have either of us, you're really saying, that you don't really love either of us." and they had ripped up the note._

_I felt tears come to my eyes. They had done this to all those poor girls? How dare they?_

_"You're mean!" I cried, I hadn't been able to help myself. I think I was still in the roll of a girl who was inlove with the twins._

_"No," Hikaru said. "You're the one who's mean. Like we said, by saying you'll have either of us, you're really saying that you don't want either one of us."_

_I had to admit, that was somewhat pretty good logic. But, they had pressured the girls into saying they'll go out with the other twin! They had been using their weak spots! That was _them _that was being mean._

_"I can't belive you!" I had suddenly cried, using my regular voice again. I saw my friends appear from the bushes they had been hiding behind, and looked at me, wide eyed._

_I hadn't been paying attention, though. I tore off the brown wig, to reveal my honey blonde, curly hair. The twins' eyes grew wide, as they suddenly recognized me._

_"Ria..." Hikaru had whispered, reaching out._

_I remember slapping his hand away, before storming up to him, madder then Hell. "Those girls did a really brave thing! And this is how you treat them? By-by, humiliating them? Making them cry? How could you? Is _that _how you've always thought of me?"_

_I hadn't given them a chance to answer, I was so mad. And the words that can ruin a person's life, popped out of my mouth, before I could've stopped them. "I hate you, Hikaru!"_

_I ran off, with my girlfriends right behind me._

_To this day, I still don't know why it was Hikaru's name I had said, maybe it was because he really did everything to me. I'm not sure. One thing I do know, is that, in their eyes, they saw me climbing down the fence on the other side. Choosing to belong with the outside world instead of them._

_I had been mad at them for almost a month, before the unexplainable had happened. It had been the middle of class, when they broke through the door, and ran up to me, skidding on their knees, with their hands folded, as if they were about to pray._

_"I'm sorry!" they had cried, tears in their eyes. "We'll never do that, again! We know it was wrong!"_

_It wasn't much of an apology, but I had known that it was probably the best they could come up with. I smiled down at them, and I could almost feel myself grab hold of the cold bars, to climb back up to the top of the fence._

_I have been with the twins for as long as I can remember, but nothing was gonna prepair me, for this._

"Ria!" Tamaki cried, from his place by the door. "Can you help me with the tree?"

I sighed, before running over to him, and help carry the overly large Christmas tree into the club room. The host club members had insisted on throwing a big Christmas Party in my honor, since I couldn't go home for the holiday.

And, the reason they even _knew _about Christmas was because I had stupidlly came in yesterday, singing 'I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Clause'. That's right _daddy. _Not mommy, _daddy._

I grunted, as everyone halled the tree into a standing position, before collapsing onto the ground to stare up at it. Hikaru held out his hand to help me up, which I gratefully took.

"You guys _really _don't have to do this." I muttered, brushing off my middle school uniform skirt.

Tamaki smiled pupishly over at me. "Oh, but we want to! This Christmas thing sounds like fun! Do we really all get presents on that day?"

I sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, that's true, Tamaki-sempai. But, it's a religious holiday. Plus, me and my great aunt will be celebrating at home, over the break."

"A new experience might do well for the ladies." Kyouya said, writing who knows what in his little black book. "Plus, we agreed no religious things would go into it. So, no of thos 'manga scenes' of yours."

"It's 'Manger scenes'" I corrected, before looking around the club room, which had been decked out to look like a house in America on Christmas. "Oh, well, we've already done this much, it'd be a waste just to have to take it all back down again."

"Exactly." Haruhi smiled, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Actually, I think it'd be a cool experience, too."

"Maybe you could kiss someone under the mistletoe." I smirked, eyeing the door, where the plant hung. Almost all the boys blushed furiously at the thought.

"RIA-CHAN!" Honey cried, hopping onto my back. "Can you tell me the story about Santa Clause, again?"

I sighed, and peeled the third year off my back, setting him down on the ground. "Later, Honey-sempai. I'm kinda tired of that story."

Honey smiled, and nodded, before running back to eat his red and green frosting covered cake. God, they were taking these things way too far.

"Time to put on our costumes!" the twins cried in unison, holding up a pile of elf clothes, with one Santa cosutme at the top. Guess who it was for.

The boys-and Haruhi-grabbed their costumes, before going to put them on. I sat down on the couch, resting my head, I always refused to wear a costume for the club, so I never had to change. And no one could force me, because if they even tried... I'd eat them.

"Ah, ah, ah, Ria!" The twins said, towering over me, already in their costumes. "You're gonna dress up too! Your costume is our favorite!"

I gawked at the costme they expected me to wear. It was a bright green dress, with a red ribbon that tied around the whole torso, right beneath the breast area. The sleeves were green, see through, and long, with white fur at the end.

"I'm not wearing it." I grumbled.

The twins smirked. "You will, and you'll put it on, right now."

"You can't make me."

"If you don't put it on, we'll put it on you."

I groaned, but took the dress into the changing room, put it and the elf hat on, and came back out. The others turned to stare at me, as I emerged from the curtains.

"You look so cute, Ria-chan!" Honey cried, eyes wide, and sparkling.

"I feel like a five-year-old girl." I grumbled.

"Too bad Haruhi couldn't wear it." the twins said, glancing over at the brunette. "She'd look much cuter." Haruhi and I glared.

"I'm going out." I hissed, storming out of the room. How dare they say I didn't look cute? Sure, I felt like an idiot, but they could still say that I looked okay!

Before I knew it, I found myself at the place where, so long ago, I had first said 'I hate you' to the twins. I ran my hand down the pole where Kaoru had been hiding.

I had loved Hikaru for almost a year now. Ever since that one fateful day at the club, shortly before Haruhi had showed up. My period had started, and they had noticed. I had ran into the bathroom, and refused to come out.

About twenty minutes later, Hikaru had barged in, blushing maddly, and handed me a bag. "I got you some stuff." he muttered, before running out the door, almost imidiatly. Inside there had been a box of pads, obviously new.

It was then, that I had realized that I was in love with him. Though, I did wonder why he didn't just have one of the girls go buy the stuff for me. Life is full of mysteries.

But, that had all changed once Haruhi came along. Suddenly, I was no longer the center of their world, and I'd be lying if I said, it didn't hurt. I felt as if they had opened the gate, and I fell, but no one caught me. Instead, I fell smack on the ground, miraculasly unhurt, physically, at least. Inside, I was hurting much more.

The twins had been engulphed in eager people, waiting to meet them. So deep, were they, that I could only ever see Kaoru, Hikaru was always lost somewhere in the crowd.

I never got up from the ground.

I sighed, and ran the pads of my hand, down the ice cold pillar. I knew that I had gotten cut a few times, from ice chips, but I didn't really care at the moment.

"You didn't catch me." I whispered, looking up at it.

"I tried."

I whirrled around, to see Hikaru standing there, he had obviously followed me. A blush creeped onto my cheeks, as I realized that he must've heard everything I had said.

"What's wrong?" his voice sounded worried.

I forced a smile onto my face-hoping it was a good one. I always applauded myself at being a good actress, but this time, I wasn't sure how long I could keep the facade up.

"I was just thinking about that one time." I looked around, indicating that this was where it happened.

Hikaru sighed, and nodded. "Do you know why Kaoru and I decided to stop?"

"Because you realized it was wrong?"

He shook his head. "We always knew that it was wrong, but, it was always too much fun to stop. We never were going to stop."

I was confused. "Then, why did you?"

He smiled dazzingly. "Because I didn't want you to hate me forever."

I gulped, and stared up, into his amber eyes, my own blue ones felt like they were about to explode from tears. I shook myself, mentally, and decided to change the subject.

"Why did you get me pads that one time?" I asked, deciding it was about time to.

Hikaru looked confused. He tilted his head to the side. "Didn't you need them?"

I nodded, then shook my head. "Well, yes, but, I mean... you could've just gotten one of the girls to go get them for me. You didn't have to go through all that trouble."

"Well, I had thought that you wouldn't have wanted anyone to know."

I smiled charmingly, at him-a _real _smile, this time. "Us girls aren't sensitive about our periods toward other girls, ya' know. At least, _I'm _not."

Hikaru shrugged, and motioned for me to come to him, with his hand, as he turned around. "Come on, Kyouya-sempai's gonna be mad, if we're not there when the girls come. Plus, you're gonna get frost bite if you stay out here much longer."

For the first time, I realized that I _was _really cold. I sighed, yet followed him, back to the acadamy.

"So, how'd you do it?" I asked, as soon as we were in the doors.

"Hm?"

"How'd you build up the courage to go _buy _the pads?" he shrugged, and continued to walk forward. "Oh, _come on_, you can't tell me that it didn't embarrass you! You're a guy, you have to had been embarassed!" he shook his head, speeding up bit. "Oh come on, hikaru! Tell me! How did you get the courage to do that?"

We stopped right infront of the open club room door. The girls were already there, but waiting patiently for them. Kyouya looked like he was about to explode. Which was quite strange, heh, some people just can't keep their facades up forever.

"Well, I had thought." he looked away blushing. "When I got there, I needed some prep talk."

Everyone had noticed us, by now, and were staring, as if waiting for something. Hikaru didn't notice, though, and I only spared them a glance.

"What kind of prep talk did you use?"

He blushed, and suddenly became interested in the celing. "When I got there, I had thought 'Do this for the woman you love' and quickly ran over and got them."

I blinked, and stared up at him. 'Do this for the woman you love'?

"I love you, too." I whispered, blue eyes wide.

He looked down at me, and smiled. I stood up on my tippy toes, and kissed him lightly on the lips. But, before I could pull away, his arms snaked around my waist, and held me in place, kissing me furiously.

"Ahem." we pulled away, to Haruhi clearing her throat. All the girls had tears in their eyes, from seeing us. Obciously, jealous, happy, and sad all at the same time.

Hikaru smiled lovingly down at me, I smirked back, and pointed up to the mistletoe we had been under. His eyes grew wide as he saw it, and he looked at me, disbelievingly.

I skipped off, knowing now, what had really happened. The reason I hadn't been hurt physically, when I fell, the reason I could never see Hikaru in the crowd.

He had caught me, and fell in the process. I had always been right ontop of him, I just never had noticed.

"Wait!" Hikaru cried, "Was that all just a joke?"

I twirlled around and smiled, putting a finger to my lips, and winking. "I saw daddy kissing Santa Clause underneath the mistletoe, last night."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, getting was I was really saying, though, Hikaru obviously didn't. "What?"

I giggled, and shook my head. "Don't make me repeat myself, Hikaru-sempai."

"I told you not to call me 'Sempai'!"

I chuckled, and turned to the Christmas tree, smiling up at it. It was the season of giving, I'll give him the answer he wanted to hear, after club activities. Let him live in the shadows for once.

And to think, it all started, with a lost passport.

**BeBe: 'I saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus' really is a song! It's true! You can look it up! Oh, and the reason she couldn't go back, was because she lost her passport, that what's with the end. Tell me what you think!**

**Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I still remember the first time I saw her. She had been an angel, brightening up my day. Okay, so maybe I hadn't been inlove with her, then, I was only six. But, man, it was close. As close as a six-year-old can get._

_Her bright blonde curls always haunted me. In my sleep, when I was awake. They still do, whenever she was away, beack in the U.S, the days seemed to crawl by like years. And I would always imagine what we would do, when she came back._

_She was also the only one who knew how me and Kaoru saw the world. We were on one side of the fence, and the rest of the world was on the other. And she, she was at the top, trying to decide which side to go on._

_Once she had told us to open the fence, but we had refused._

_"Why?" she had asked._

_"The world will see us." Kaoru had said._

_"Face it."_

_"You'll fall." I had counter acted._

_"Then catch me." _

_And I swore, without words, that if Kaoru and I ever did open the gates, then I would catch her. And I did. When we opened the gates, a few years later, I had caught her, and had falled to the ground with her ontop of me, in the process._

_I remember the one time she had gotten her period during the host club._

_We had just been letting the girls in, when I had noticed the red spot on the back of her pants. I won't tell you exactly why I was looking at her butt, so, let's just not ask that question, all right?_

_"Um, Ria?" I had asked, a bit nervously, looking away. Ria looked up at me, wide eyed. _

_"Yeah?" clearly she didn't know that her period had started._

_"Um, I think your aunt Flow's come for her monthly visit." Hey, when can I say? I'm a guy! I couldn't think of another way to put it besides 'Your period's started.'_

_Ria touched the hem of her skirt, softly and brought the now blood stained fingers up, to look at them. Tears had then began to fill her eyes. Suddenly, I had felt very guilty for telling her, though I don't know why._

_She had jumped out of the chair, and sprinted down to the bathroom, her tears trailing behind her. I had stood, just watching her, before running after her, to make sure that she was okay._

_"Ria?" I mumbled, knocking on the bathroom door, softly. Ria groaned from the other side. "Can I come in?"_

_"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled back._

_I sighed, not really blaming her. I knew what she needed, and that I was probably the only one able to get it for her-being the only one who knew. Still, I really didn't wanna have to do so._

_"I'll be right back!" I had cried to her. Before running out of the club room, without so much as an excuse for Kyouya._

_I had called my mother while I was running to the super market. I told her what was going on, and she agreed to bring some sweats over for Ria. Even though she was a fashion designer, even she had to admit that when a girl was on her period, she had to be comfortable, instead of fashionable._

_Reaching the super market, I had bravely walked in, and to the isle where the pads, tampons... and other lady things were. Okay, now for the moment of truth. I needed some prep talk, some _good _prep talk._

Do this for the woman you love.

_My feet had somehow made it across the isle, and my hands grabbed the first bag of pads that it came in reach of. I stuffed it into my basket, and quickly got out of the isle before anyone could see me. As I made my way back to the cash register, I grabbed some Tylonol, knowing that she got bad cramps when she had her period. I also grabbed a bar of Hershey's chocolate, hoping that would help even more._

_I had sighed, as the cashier began to ring up my merchendice. She raised a brow at me when she grabbed the pads. I blushed, and looked down at the twenty I had pulled out of my wallet._

_The cashier had laughed, as she finished ringing up my stuff. "She's got you realed in good, huh?" I had handed her the twenty, mumbling for her to keep the change. "You're a keeper." she had chuckled as she handed me my receipt._

_I had ran out of the stoor, and back to the school, right after, my mother was waiting right outside, with the sweats I had asked for._

_"Thanks." I whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek._

_My mom had nodded, smiled, and motioned for me to go in. I had smiled back at her, as I ran up the stairs, back into the club room where everyone was now preocupied, and back to the bathroom, where I could still hear Ria's sobs from inside._

_I didn't knock that time, didn't have the energy to. Instead, I wriggled the doorknob like crazy, until it finally broke, and had just opened. Ria had jumped, and looked up at me in surprise, through tear stained eyes._

_I had blushed, and handed her the stuff. Before getting the hell out of there. A few minutes later, she had amerged, chewing on the chocolate bar, and in the sweats, smiling brightly. She had given me a huge hug and mumbled a thank you._

_I don't think I had ever been prouder of myself._

_Kaoru loved her just as much as I did, only, like a sister. She was the only one we ever let get close to us. And, to this day, I still don't regret it._

"Ria!" Tamaki cried, from his place by the door. "Can you help me with the tree?"

I grunted, as me and Kaoru tried to keep hold of our side of the tree. Man, that thing was heavy! Those Americans really did it every year? God, how do they not die?

Ria sighed, and ran over to us, to help haul the tree in, and up. We were going to celebrate Christmas, on the account of the fact that she couldn't go back, due to a 'lost' passport. And, I guess there's no harm in admitting that if you were to look inside mine and Kaoru's sock drawer, you might find one, with a familiar blonde on it. But, lets not get off topic.

The whole thing had started when she had come skipping into the club room, humming 'I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Clause' the other day. She said it was making fun of a famous Christmas carol called 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause'

I hissed, sharply, through my teeth as we all hauled the Christmas tree into a standing position. Ria collapsed to the ground, breathing hard, I smiled and held out my hand, to help her get up. She smiled beautifully up at me, and took it, as I helped her up.

"You guys _really _don't have to to this." she sighed, dusting off her skirt.

Tamaki smiled impishly over at her. "Oh, but we want to! This Christmas thing sounds like fun! Do we really all get presents on that day?"

Ria sighed, and nodded. Shit, I hope I didn't have to get her anything. I had no clue what to get her without spending too much money! She hates it when we spend any kind of money on her. "Yeah, it's true, Tamaki-sempai. But, it's a religious holiday. Plus, me and my great aunt will be celebrating at home, over the break."

Her great-aunt was mine and Kaoru's maid. That's how the three of us had met all those years ago.

"A new experience might do well for the ladies." Kyouya argued, montonouslly back, writing God knows what in that little black book of his. "Plus, we agreed no religious things would go in it. So none of those 'manga scenes' of yours."

"It's 'Manger scenes'" Ria grumbled, before looking around the club room, and sighing. "Oh well, we've already done this much, it'd be a waste just to have to take it all down again."

"Exactly." Haruhi smiled, and put her arm around the younger girl's shoulders. "Actually, I think it'd be a cool experience, too."

Ria smirked over at the crossdresser, evilly. "Maybe you could kiss someone under the mistletoe." she eyed the plant that hung over the door. I blushed, thinking about kissing Ria under it.

"RIA-CHAN!" Honey cried, hopping onto her back. Ria gave out a little 'oof' "Can you tell me the story about Santa Clause, again?"

Ria sighed, and shook the third year off of her back. "Later, Honey-sempai. I'm kinda tired of that story."

Honey smiled, and nodded, before running over to Mori and eating his red and green frosted cake.

Kaoru and I smirked to each other, before grabbing the costumes we had hid in one of the dressing rooms, and holding them up. "Time to put on our costumes!"

The boys-and Haruhi-all grabbed their costumes and went to change. Me and Kaoru quickly changed into our elf costumes, glueing the fake points over our ears. We ran out, to find Ria sitting on the couch, with her head bent back, and her eyes closed. She never changed into a costume, always hating the girly stuff we wanted her to wear. Well, she wasn't going to get out of it, this time. We were going to make sure of that.

"Ah, ah, ah, Ria!" we smiled, towering over her. "You're gonna dress up, too! Your costume is our favorite!"

Ria gawked at the costume we held before her. She obviously hated it, because it looked too girly. But, it didn't matter, she was still gonna wear it.

"I'm not wearing it." she grumbled.

We smirked. "You will, and you'll put it on, right now."

Her eyebrow twitched, big time. "You can't make me."

"If you dn't put it on, we'll put it on you." I had to keep the blush off my cheeks, from thinking about actually _changing _her. It was a tempting offer, and it took all of my self control not to drag her to the dressing rooms, righ there and then.

Ria groaned, but grabbed the dress-much to my disapointment-and stalked into the dressing room to change. She came out a while later, and I swear, my heart skipped a beat. She looked so cute in that dress!

"You look so cute, Ria-chan!" Honey cried, his eyes were wide and sparkling.

"I feel like a five-year-old." she grumbled.

"Too bad Haruhi couldn't wear it, she'd look much cuter." Kaoru and I said in unison. Hey, what can I say? She can't realize that I love her. And what better way to lead her off track. She and Haruhi glared at us.

"I'm going out." she hissed before storming out of the club room. Everyone turned to glare at us.

"What?" I asked, faining innocence.

"You shouldn't have said that, Hikaru." Haruhi growled.

"I didn't mean it! And why aren't you yelling at Kaoru, too?"

"Because." Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "We expect this kind of thing from him. Not from you, you love her don't you?"

"Well..."

"I think you should go appologize to her, Hika-chan." Honey was playing with Usa-chan's ears.

"Alright, alright!" I cried, and began to stalk out, after the middle schooler. Damn, it was cold out! And I had a thick shirt on, she had that wimpy dress! She shouldn't be out like that in this kind of weather!

I found her at the place where she had once told me that she hated me a few years back. I still can't fully shake the feeling that had come upon me when she had said that.

"You didn't catch me." I heard her mumble.

"I tried."

She twirled around to see me. Her cheeks were red from the cold, and she was staring at me, as if she didn't believe I was really there.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She smiled brightly. "I was just thinking about that one time." she looked around. Oh, so she had been thinking about the time when she had told me she hated me, as well.

I sighed, okay, I was gonna have to tell her this eventually. Why not now? "Do you know why Kaoru and I decided to stop?"

"Because you realized it was wrong?"

My heart was in my throat, but I forced myself to shake my head. "We always knew it was wrong, but, it was always too much fun to stop. We were never going to stop."

She gave me a confused look. "The, why did you?"

I smiled. "Because I didn't want you to hate me forever."

Ria gulped, and stared up at me, with her kitten blue eyes. "Why did you get me pads that one time?"

I blinked, and tilted my head. "Didn't you need them?"

Ria nodded, then shook her head, confusing me even more. Did she, or didn't she? "Well, yes, but, I mean... you could've just gotten one of the girls to go get them for me. You didn't have to go through all that trouble."

"Well, I had thought that you wouldn't have wanted anyone to know."

She smiled at me, again. "Us girls aren't sensitive about our periods toward other girls, ya' know. At least, _I'm _not."

I shrugged, and waved for her to follow me with my hand, as I turned around. "Come on, Kyouya-sempai's gonna be mad, if we're not there when the girls come. Plush, you're gonna get frost bite if you stay out here much longer."

Ria shivered, and followed me in. "So, how'd you do it?"

"Hm?"

"How'd you build up the courage to go buy the pads?" I shrugged, and continued to walk. I really didn't wanna answer. "Oh, come on, you can't tell me that it didn't embarrass you! You're a guy, you have to had been embarrassed!" I shook my head, and sped up a bit. "Oh, come on, Hikaru! Tell me! How did you get the courage to do that?"

We stopped right infront of the opend club room. The girls were already there, yet waiting patiently for us. Kyouya looked like he was about to explode, which I had to admit, was a little odd.

"Well, I had thought..." I looked away, blushing. "When I got there, I needed some prep talk."

"What kind of prep talk did you use?"

I blushed, and stared up at the celing. "When I got there, I had thought, 'Do this for the woman you love' and quickly ran over and got them."

Ria blinked, and stared up at me. "I love you, too." she whispered.

I felt a smile break out on my face, as she kissed me softly on the lips. But, that wasn't enough. I snaked my arms around her waist, and held her there, kissing her furiously.

"Ahem." we pulled away, as Haruhi cleared her throat.

I smiled lovingly down at her, as she pointed up. My head whipped up to see the mistletoe above us, my eyes grew wide, and I stared down at her.

Ria skipped off.

"Wait!" I cried. "Was that just a joke?"

She turned around, smirking, and put a finger to her lips. "I saw daddy kissing Santa Clause underneath the mistletoe last night." she sang.

"What?"

Ria giggled and shook here head. "Don't make me repeat myself, Hikaru-sempai."

"I told you never to call me sempai!"

Ria chuckled and turned to look at the tree. It was then, that I noticed that everything was going to be all right. So, I sighed, and let a smile sneak onto my lips.

Hmm... maybe I _will _give her her passport back in time to catch her flight.

Yeah, right.


End file.
